Aqualad in July 2010
During July 2010, Aqualad became a founding member of the Justice League's new covert ops team. He and the other members dealt with doubts over the League's intentions for the Team, and Aqualad became the group's leader. History Aquaman and Aqualad defeated Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman pressed Aqualad about being excited for his upcoming induction into the Justice League. He is excited that all four sidekicks were to gather at the Hall of Justice and begin steps toward official membership in the Justice League. , Aqualad, and Kid Flash discover Superboy.]] Later the same day, he appeared at the Hall of Justice alongside Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, where they were supposed to be receiving a tour of the League's headquarters. He, along with the other sidekicks, were surprised at Speedy's sudden outburst of how their mentors continued to treat them like children. After the League members left the Hall of Justice, he decided to accompany Robin and Kid Flash to Cadmus Labs. At Cadmus, the young heroes discover the Genomorph project and Superboy, whom they freed and unintentionally instilled a battle with (which they lost). , Robin, and Kid Flash stand up to the Justice League.]] Still in captivity, Aqualad convinced Superboy to free them from their pods and help them escape Cadmus. After fighting their way through the labs, the young heroes ended up in a brawl against Blockbuster which destroyed the upper floors of Cadmus Labs. Outside, they are met by the full Justice League. The young heroes decided to confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and how they are ready to prove themselves as heroes. On their way to Atlantis, Aquaman told Aqualad that he did not hold his apprentice's disobedience against him, and was interested in the idea of a team. Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash were given their own headquarters in Mount Justice by Batman, and were introduced to Miss Martian. sways Aqualad and Kid Flash to a secret mission.]] Aqualad and Kid Flash met with Robin who wished to discuss an unsettling string of assassinations of CEOs. Robin believed it was connected to Cadmus and the League of Shadows. He recommended protecting Selena Gonzalez as a team-building exercise. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin staked out at the office of CEO Selena Gonzalez to protect her from the League of Shadows. After spotting Black Spider, Robin and Kid Flash headed off to fight him, leaving Aqualad to face Hook. Aqualad, however, was quickly defeated and knocked out by the superior fighter. He was later tied up alongside the defeated Robin and Kid Flash. After being freed by Robin, who managed to cut the ropes, the Team again faces the assassins. Aqualad took on Hook once again and managed to defeat him this time. Robin and Kid Flash managed to defeat Black Spider. However, they realized Selena Gonzalez had gone missing. Back at the Cave, the three watched the news of how the Hook and Black Spider escaped custody and that Selena Gonzalez is still missing. Robin surmises that the League of Assassins had still managed to complete their assassination. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash helped Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, Aqualad and the others attempted to convince Speedy to join their team, but were unsuccessful, as Speedy scoffed and belittled the Team for submitting to the League. The Team settled in in the Cave, and Miss Martian gives them a tour of Happy Harbor in the Bio-Ship. During the flight, Red Tornado informed them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encountered Mister Twister, and engaged him. The Team, however, was handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado, thinking it was a practice run. Kaldur and the rest of the Team, except Miss Martian, soon caught up to Mister Twister and fought him again, though their attempts were still fruitless. Miss Martian came up with a plan; she impersonated Red Tornado, and feigned capture. When Twister was distracted, Aqualad used his Atlantean magic on him to electrocute him. He was defeated shortly after. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. The Team is sent to Santa Prisca to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. The Team made it to the drop-zone, but Aqualad had problems commanding Robin and Kid Flash, who bled their cover by racing off. Aqualad defeated the patrol out to look for them. They captured Bane and his troops as well. With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discussed the situation and ultimately came to the conclusion that Kobra was hoarding Venom. Still, this did not satisfy Robin, as he wished to find out the reason behind it. Bane offered his help, to which Aqualad agreed. At the factory, he observed Kobra and Sportsmaster, but Bane exposed them by attacking, forcing the rest of the Team to attack as well. discusses who should be leader.]]The Team was outnumbered, and retreated to a cave. There Aqualad lectured Robin on what he did wrong, and how a leader should act. Robin realized his mistakes, and recommends Aqualad as leader. Everyone agreed and Aqualad was chosen as the leader of the Team. Aqualad accepted this role, but told them it was only temporary, until Robin was able to lead. With command issues out of the way, Aqualad planned a counterattack. Aqualad's plan worked, as he designated different tasks to each of the members. Aqualad himself decided to take on Mammoth by drenching him with water and electrocuting him. The rest of the teammates finished their job and the Team reconvened to backup Robin, which forced Kobra to retreat. With the job done, Robin teasingly reminded Aqualad that he has to take the blame for all the collateral damage now that he is the leader. When they returned to the Cave, Batman grilled the Team for their actions, but praised them for being able to react to sudden changes. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Aqualad's biggest fear was drowning in the surface world. He was not used to the smells and aromas outside the water, and it distracted him. He was afraid his teammates would notice, and he would not be worthy of the honor bestowed on him by his king. Aqualad was snapped out of his trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. References }} See also * Aqualad * Aqualad in August 2010 * Aqualad in September 2010 * Aqualad in October 2010 * Aqualad in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories